


Movies and Work

by WindwiseWords



Series: Xenogen City [26]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aerial Fighting, Air Force, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mech Preg, Seeker Trines, Transformer Sparklings, Transformers Spark Bonds, Until Whirl Is, Whirl Being Whirl, Whirl NOT being Whirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindwiseWords/pseuds/WindwiseWords
Summary: Just a day in the life of Tailgate and Cyclonus, the pair quite excited for the emergence of their sparkling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so you see two names. WHICH WILL IT BE? I don't even know yet. :D I honestly don't plan any of this out I just write. So this is set after the outbreak and hurricane and before they figure out who 'sploded the Greenhouse. I bet some of you already figured it out 

Tailgate felt a shift sometime in the middle of watching Mulan. Cyclonus downloaded a bunch of movies to keep his gravid mate occupied during the day. Tailgate pressed hands gently to his middle and smiled. “Don’t worry, Cyclonus will be back soon.”

It was hardly the turn of a week since the hurricane passed. Winglet sat nearby in a basket full of dried grasses, beak tucked under a wing. The apartment was put back together, fixed and replaced. An outbreak was stopped short in its uprising, and investigation underway to who exploded the Greenhouse. All of that was of little concern to Tailgate.

Tailgate’s concern fell solely on the sparkling, his mate, and Winglet’s recovery. But of course the majority fell to his sparkling.

Another nudge made Tailgate paused the movie and rub his sides. Checking the wall clock, Tailgate realized it was over two hours before Cyclonus would be home. He worked late, or rather early, and wouldn’t be home until ten. He could finish this movie and start another in that time, and watch the end while Cyclonus cleaned up and rested for a bit.

“I bet you’d like Mulan. It’s about honor. Cyclonus likes it too but he’d never admit that.” Tailgate talked to the bulge in his middle, unsure if the sparkling could hear yet but ever since Ratchet mentioned it was possible, Tailgate talked to him like he was already there.

A month at the inside, two at the outside. Red Alert’s words rang in his head and a pang of nervousness rolled through the minibot, who shuffled to the edge of the couch and stood up. Winglet woke, and began to waddle along nearby. The bird was smarter than it looked, and took role as protector while Cyclonus was out. In fact the bird had flew off to _find_ Cyclonus once when Tailgate wouldn’t wake up. Just a deep recharge, but pelicans were flock creatures, and Winglet must sense Tailgate needed help, his flock required help.

Waddling into the kitchen, Tailgate opened the lower cabinets to put some snacks together. He moved back toward the berthroom to finish watching the movies there, feeling an urge to lay down on his side to take the weight off and put it on the soft nest.

The nest stretched across the entire room and included things from Swerve, Rewind, and Chromedome now. Cyclonus mentioned once to them that if he trined, this would be easier on him, and Tailgate. They took it upon themselves to research or spy on the local expecting trine, Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp. When they saw the two trinemates were the ones nesting _for_ Starscream, Tailgate’s friends sprang to collect up plush things and build the nest up.

Holding the door open for Winglet to waddle in, Tailgate followed in similar fashion and slowly worked his way into the mess of fluff, giggling and humming softly as he found a present left by Cyclonus, a pelican stuffed toy. “Look, Winglet. It’s a brown-colored you.” The pelican cocked its head before settling down in a corner to sleep again. Tailgate started up where he left off and lay down to watch, cuddling the stuffed pelican toy.

 

Cyclonus rolled and stalled his engines, diving down to plunge into the sea. “Winglord, taking a dive.”

“Noted, Cyclonus. Keep them interested.” Starscream’s voice crackled with excitement. Sparked or not the master of the sky never backed down from a fight. Even if he took every last Sky Titan as a precaution, minus Wing on account of medical issues, undisclosed.

Cyclonus transformed and glided through the water, popping shots off through the waves to keep this rogue Decepticon interested. Above he could faintly hear rockets, Thundercracker ‘bringing the rain’ as the humans said. Two direct hits and a well-placed shot from Windcatcher’s ice cannon locked the bot up stiff in the air. Titan swooped in to snag them out of the sky in anything but a friendly ‘hug.’

Cyclonus surfaced from the sea and surprisingly saw two appendages reaching to pull him out. Whirl’s claws, and Evac’s hook. “Come on purple ‘n mean, you got Little Legs to get back to.” Cyclonus surprised himself again, taking the appendages without a shred of doubt. Whirl resisted all urge to provoke Cyclonus as soon as he found out Tailgate was carrying and went as far as to take shots for Cyclonus. Despite all that was wrong with Whirl, there was a remote bit of code that demanded he protect all assets to a sparkling.

Cyclonus never said thank you, but glanced at Whirl with mild appreciation before transforming and flying off. Whirl called out something derogatory at Evac about his hook and that satisfied his desire to start a fight.

 

Landing on the balcony, Cyclonus found a lazy pelican sleeping in the sun. “Winglet.” He greeted softly, and the bird chirped once at him. He doubted Winglet understood anything but the new designation but Cyclonus found it was nice to come home to the bird.

Stepping inside to find the towels and wipe clean with a bit of solvent, he heard soft sounds of movies from the berthroom and slipped inside to find Tailgate sitting up, belly supported by cushions and snuggling the stuffed toy he found on a rare excursion to the mainland. “How are you feeling?”

Tailgate looked over and smiled brightly. “He’s moving a lot today. Especially when I talk to him.” Cyclonus raised a brow plate and came to kneel down in the fluff near Tailgate, who reached out to take his hand and press it to his curved side.

A pleased smile came to Cyclonus face. “Hello little one. Sire is home.” The little kick to his hand made his serious eyes light up. “Tailgate, he heard me.”

“Ratchet said he would start to react to outside things pretty soon. I guess today is soon.” Tailgate giggled as Cyclonus kissed where his hand rested. “That means he can hear your lullabies!” Tailgate gasped, excitement all over until the abrupt sitting up made him whimper and lay back again slowly.

Cyclonus snuggled into Tailgate’s side and grunted, curving his arms around middle to support him much better than the pillows. “I’ll sing when you are ready to sleep.” Cyclonus nuzzled his minibot’s head and the smile persisted, unable to die to the normal expression around his overjoyed mate.

Tailgate sighed with relief as more pressure lifted off his struts. “How was work? You smell like seawater.” Tailgate carefully checked him for battle injuries.

“There was a rogue seeker attacking a nearby island. We caught him alive this time.”

“Did you…?” Tailgate didn’t finish the question, wondering if Cyclonus knew this mech from his earlier days.

“His face was familiar but I don’t know him personally. I knew his partner, a massive carrier class, but they went missing early in the war. You would have liked them.” Cyclonus murmured and lavished kisses on Tailgate’s head and cheeks.

Tailgate leaned his head up to kiss Cyclonus’ lips softly. A comforting kiss, to drag Cyclonus back from the past to the now. “I’m sure I would have. Did you decide on the designation yet?” Tailgate came up with some, and they narrowed the list down. But Tailgate, famous for not making tough decisions, passed the job to Cyclonus.

Cyclonus nodded and sighed contently. “I picked two. Depending on how they grow to be in personality. Wingwhip, or Flowkeeper.” Tailgate’s soft smile told him he picked the ones Tailgate liked as well.

“I like them. We’ll decide when that day comes… I’m scared for that day though.” Tailgate whispered softly, and Cyclonus comfortingly scooted closer. “I decided on where I want to have the sparkling. I think it would be best to stay here. Red Alert is one floor down, Skyfire and Starscream are just up and down a hall, there’s plenty of mechs to help. And it’s safe in our nest, in this house. I just—“

“Tailgate.” Cyclonus rumbled, silencing his rambling mate. “I understand. I think it would be best to alert the medics when the time comes, but stay here.” He paused. “I will help you. I already have been studying what to do to make you more comfortable, make this easier on you.”

Tailgate’s visor burned brighter, and he nestled into Cyclonus. “You are the best sparkbond I ever could’ve asked for.” Cyclonus froze and sighed. “No. No denying it.” Tailgate rubbed his sides. “We agree you’re the best.”

And Cyclonus dropped it, chuckling and sliding Tailgate onto his side, spooning against his back. “Alright. But that also makes you the best.” Tailgate’s giggles soothed him. “Now my mate needs to rest for the sparkling’s sake.” Tailgate didn’t complain, laying down and pulling pillows to his body to get comfortable. Cyclonus started a gentle song, petting Tailgate’s side lovingly as his minibot fell asleep in the nest.

Cyclonus stayed up and sang long past Tailgate’s recharge initially, reading off a datapad and thinking about the future. Every time the sparkling shifted under his hand, a smile threatened to make its home on his face. Maybe one day, he thought, that smile could stay.


End file.
